wownorfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Cadena de quest Raene's Cleansing
Esta és una de les primàries cadenes de quests en el poble d'Astranaar en Ashenvale. Part 1: Forjant la Vara Aturant-te en la posada d'Astranaar en Ashenvale, trobaràs a Raene Wolfrunner, amb el seu sabre i el llop als seus peus. Et pregunta de trobar a un amic seu, Teronis, que estava buscantun element que podria frenar els atacs Furbolg. Teronis triga molt en tornari ella. es preocupada (Raene's Cleansing) Amb raó, segons sembla, ja que trobes el cos de Teronis assassinat, però d'una altra manera sense ser molestat pels propers Murlocs. La teva cerca entre les deixalles te porta a descobrir el seu diari. Suposes que els murlocs podrien tindre la gemma que estava buscant, i després de diversos murlocs morts, veus que tenies raó. S'ho portes de tornada a Raene. (Raene's Cleansing (2)) Raene et pregunta si pots completar la tasca pendent de Teronis. Raene suggests you look over Teronis' journal, i buscar a Shael'dryn, una driada en una moonwell a l'est d'Astranaar (Raene's Cleansing (3)) Shael'dryn et dirigeix a la primera peça de la vara de Dartol. Seguint les seves indicacions, descobrixes la clau en el cos d'un dels corruptes ents Felwood (Frondavil), que obre un cofre ocult, no gaire lluny. Dins hi ha una Asta de Ferro, la part de la vara. Trones a Shael'dryn per veure que és lo següent. (Raene's Cleansing (4)) Per la part final de la vara, Shael'dryn et dirigeix 'somewhere east of the road that leads to the Barrens'. The druids of Dor'danil took refuge there, but were killed recently. Looking around, you find that one of the scavenging Rotting Slimes had picked up the box with the part - an Iron Pommel. (Raene's Cleansing (5)) Shael'dryn assembles the gem, the shaft, and the pommel into a rod, and gives it to you. However, you need to charge it, and that's a bit harder. However, Shael'dryn tells you where to find a hidden shrine that can do the job. Following her directions, you find the shrine, and re-enchant the rod. (Raene's Cleansing (6)) You return to Shael'dryn (Raene's Cleansing (7)), and then to Raene, showing each the completed rod. (Raene's Cleansing (8)) Part 2: the last uncorrupted Furbolg Raene Wolfrunner didn't really know what Teronis had in mind next, as even the uncorrupted furbolg would slaughter him were he to come near them. The power of the rod is useful, though, in that it shifts you into the form of a Furbolg. This allows you to approach Krolg, one of the last - or perhaps the last - uncorrupted furbolgs. (Raene's Cleansing (9)) Krolg is wary of being tainted by the corruption, and bitter, accusing the night elves of bringing this down upon his people. Krolg realizes the Furbolg's own share of blame for the ongoing evil, and asks that you bring down Ran Bloodtooth, a leader of the furbolg people and stronger yet due to the corruption. (Raene's Cleansing (10)) Ran Bloodtooth dead, you carry his skull back to Raene Wolfrunner as a grisly trophy. She rewards you for your valor, and for Teronis' memory. (Raene's Cleansing (11)) Rewards * 1675 reputation with Darnassus If you complete the final quest: * * choice of ** ** If you don't complete the final quest, you can retain * Summary |Raene's Cleansing quest chain || Esta és la Cadena de quest Raene's Cleansing. }} # # # # # # # # # # # Raene's Cleansing Raene's Cleansing